


The Rarest Shades Of All

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Abstract, Art, Poetry, philosophical, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: A poem.





	

The rarest shades of all are the things, the thoughts, the very you inside your skull. All of the fallacies that make you panic horribly. Every act of grace; that made you seem keener than you should have been. Your mind a kaleidoscopal dwelling; splattered like a meaty pallet, but the internal Van Gogh departed decades ago. Along with his bags he took an entire starry sky away from you...but yet you wander among Van Gogh's sunflowers and try to understand the constitution of his mother. There is an entire world out there and you can't even seem to chance a peek from a watery slitted eyelid. Because you are more than afraid to be the ear inside that box; a piece of fleshy rejection due to someone's canvas not accepting you. When really the composition of your pigment is somebody else's hue.


End file.
